


Under This Sky, We Shall Stay Together

by CinderSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Has Supernatural Powers, Castiel Was Born with Wings, Child Castiel, Child Dean, Growing Up Together, Grown Up Castiel and Dean in Future Chapters, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSky/pseuds/CinderSky
Summary: Castiel Novak was born with wings.After seven years of isolation in the woods, Castiel finally decided to break free and see the world. His encounter with the Winchester family changed Castiel's life as Dean Winchester, the older son, colored his world with new experiences and feelings.However, it did not take long for Castiel to realize how different he was from other human beings, and his curiosity came at a high price. There was a strong reason why his mother Naomi isolated Castiel from society: to protect him from the world that was trying to break him apart.





	1. Unrecorded History, Part I

Castiel Novak was born at the break of summer dawn, inside a cottage in the woods.

“It’s a boy.” The old housekeeper announced. Her bloodshot eyes were misty as she gently washed the baby in a basin. It took her a while, for it was especially harder to clean the blood off the soft dark feathers curving like tiny wings on the baby’s back. The baby wailed, warm tears glittering on his red cheeks as the first ray of sunlight broke into the room through a small opening of the window.

“H-how is he?” Naomi gasped on her bed, face scrunched in worry.

“He is perfect, dear.” The housekeeper said. This calmed Naomi down. She breathed in relief. “Like a baby angel.” The housekeeper continued, wrapping a blanket around the baby, careful to safely tuck his wings inside the fluffy cloth. She brought the crying bundle into the arms of his mother.

Naomi was still struggling to calm her breath. She had lost energy and was soaked in sweat, but she used the remaining of her strength to hold the bundle of newborn in her arms. Naomi planted a kiss on the baby’s forehead. Her eyes welled up in tears of joy. “Castiel.” She said softly, pressing her cheek against the infant’s. “Your name is Castiel. You belong to God.”

\--

Castiel fell in love with songs as he grew taller and his dark wings spread wider. He regarded his mother as the world’s greatest singer. It was a no-brainer, for he greatly loved and cherished the voice of his mother, and the world in Castiel’s young eyes consisted of only three people; Castiel, his mother Naomi, and Nan the old housekeeper.

Castiel was the only one gifted with wings on his back. Added with the fact that he was the only boy in the cottage made Castiel felt very special. But Naomi and Nan were special too. Nan was the oldest and wisest. Naomi might not have wings, but she was the most beautiful of them all. Castiel gave a swift contemplation that each three of them were very different, and thus very unique. He decided then that he was no more special than Naomi or Nan. Still Castiel enjoyed himself for who he was and what he had differently than his mother or Nan.

It was the beginning of autumn. The wind was chilly, but not down to the bone like Castiel experienced in winter. The beginning of each season meant new clothes. Castiel ran enthusiastically toward the door when Nan came home from the local market. “Castiel, patience.” Naomi warned. “Help aunt Nan.”

In obedience, Castiel helped Nan empty her paper bag filled with groceries and fabrics. Castiel pulled out a small autumn sweater. It had red threads embroidered like leaves on it. The color looked very pretty. He couldn’t wait to try out the sweater.

“Give it to me.” Naomi said. Castiel happily handed the sweater to Naomi. What his mother usually did was slitting the back of the sweater neatly to create two thin cuts for the base of Castiel's black wings to go through.

Naomi did so. Then she gently pushed the sweater through Castiel’s head. When his both arms moved under the sleeves, Naomi turned her son’s back against her and helped the black wings slipped through the slits she had created.

“They demand a higher price now, Naomi,” said Nan, appearing in the doorway after she was done storing all the foods and new clothes. “All of these I brought home in for the price of your quilt.”

“Amish quilt?”

“The very one.”

“That took me an entire month to make.” Naomi rubbed her forehead, “And all those foods can only last two weeks for three of us.”

“We got some clothes to last for the season.” Nan encouragingly patted Naomi's slumped shoulder. Naomi seemed suddenly tired.

Castiel could see his mother was in trouble, so he promised himself to be a good boy for the entire autumn. That meant no demanding her and no throwing tantrum. That way Naomi would be happier, but Castiel might not get the things he silently wanted for this season.

 

In the books that Castiel loved to read, Christmas was a cheery occasion for the family and it was a time for gift-giving. Christmas was still very far away, but Castiel had an idea to get an early present for Naomi to cheer her up. He contemplated a lot every night of what he would get for his mother. He knew that Nan constantly went to the local market to get a lot of exciting things. Castiel had always been curious about this local market. Would he meet a lot of different, unique people like he saw in his storybooks? He had begged Naomi to go with Nan to the market, but Naomi always refused his requests, saying that the market was not suited for someone so young. Naomi promised he would get Castiel eventually there when he was older, but being 'older' didn't come soon enough.

Sometimes Castiel wondered why someone young like him couldn't visit the market. In his books, many children went with their parents to the market. Castiel was already seven years old. How much longer until he could meet other people? Castiel really liked Naomi and Nan. They were his world, but sometimes he wished to see other people too. Maybe he could make friends with children who were the same age as he like how the children always did in his books.

One day in the midst of Autumn, Castiel slipped out of the cottage to play in the lush woods just like any other day. Yet that day he conjured a different idea. Castiel would love to visit the town, specifically, the market Nan had usually gone to. Castiel knew by doing so he had to cross a certain distance. He had watched Nan go to the same direction each time she said she was visiting the market. Naomi had limited the distance Castiel was allowed to take, even put a low fence to indicate where Castiel was supposed to stop. Castiel had always been obedient. Several times, Castiel had followed Nan up to that fence and observed her until she was out of sight.

Castiel ran toward that direction, his heart ramming inside his ribcage. This would be the first time Castiel decided to go without telling Naomi or Nan. Castiel reached the fence, and for the first time ever, decided to climb over it.

Stepping his feet on the other side never felt so exciting and terrifying at the same time.

\--

Castiel realized that he was lost.

These areas of the woods were an unfamiliar territory. Castiel wandered around, finding difficulties to even go back to the cottage. He was starting to feel tired and hungry. His feet began to hurt. Tears welled up in his blue eyes.

He kept walking aimlessly, until Castiel dropped down and burst into tears. Eventually, his cry escalated almost to a wail. Castiel was deep in grief and fear that he didn't notice the movements and footsteps coming near him.

“Oh boy.” A voice said, “What do we have here?”

Castiel was still crying, but he opened his eyes to see who was approaching him.

A very tall man loomed over him, brown eyes shining in curiosity. Castiel scooted away, afraid and confused. “Dean.” The tall man said, “I think a child is lost here.”

Another boy emerged from behind the tall man. He was not as intimidating as the man, maybe because this boy did not loom over him. He was only about as tall as Castiel. A frown curved over his green eyes.

“Dad.” The boy said, hesitated. “He has... wings...”

“It's a costume.” The tall man said. Castiel blinked in confusion. Why would this man say that his wings were a costume? Did they look so fake? In his storybooks, costumes always looked fake.

“Whoa!” The boy exclaimed, suddenly beaming at Castiel. “That's cool! Halloween is like, still in two weeks, but that looks awesome!”

Castiel blushed, although he wasn't sure why he felt the extra heat under his skin.

The tall man crouched down in front of him and no longer looked as intimidating. “So, what's your name?”

It was a common question and uncommon at the same time. Nobody had asked him that question, but he had seen that countless times in books.

“Castiel.” He answered shyly. The man nodded. There was warmth in his expression.

“And where are your parents?”

Castiel shook his head. He had no clue. That was the reason why he was sitting down crying in the first place. This man asked a strange question.

“I assume you don't know.” The man said, “I think we can help. This boy here is my son Dean. I think you two will get along nicely while we search for your parents. Does that sound good?”

Castiel nodded.

“Here.” Dean held out a hand. It took Castiel a moment to take it. Dean pulled Castiel to stand up. “I'm still amazed though.” Dean commented, “Your wings look awesome.”

“Perhaps too real, eh?” The tall man laughed, but his laughter dwindled down. “Well, are they real?”

“They are.” Castiel smiled, feeling a little proud. “They are not costumes!”

“I see.” The tall man smiled back. Castiel noticed that there was a strange dark thing hanging by his belt. Something he never saw before even in his books. It looked almost like what hunters sometimes used to hunt animals in the woods in his picture books, but it was smaller. The man cleared his throat. “You look hungry and exhausted. You are welcomed to our house to eat and rest while I'm helping you meet your parents, okay?”

Castiel nodded, feeling suddenly wary. Whatever the thing that was hanging on the man's belt, it might be dangerous. After all, the hunters killed the animals in the woods with something similar.

Dean squeezed his hand, and it got Castiel's attention. For a moment, his wariness faded away, replaced by a certain kind of excitement.

“Hey Cas, I'm Dean.” The boy said, flashing a smile. Castiel felt his chest tighten at the way this boy called his name.

“Hello, Dean.”


	2. Unrecorded History, Part II

Castiel slowly woke up to the gentle patters of rain against the glass window. The winged boy breathed a soft moan of pleasure as he enjoyed the warm comforter. The bed underneath his tiny body fluffed like clouds. Castiel’s fuzzy mind processed that he also had just experienced an amazing dream. In that dream, Castiel was living inside one of his storybooks; where kids made friends and got to explore places Castiel could only dream about going.

Subconsciously fluttering the dark feathers of his wings in happiness, Castiel rustled in excitement under the comforter and accidentally bumped into someone.

A small groan that followed sent Castiel to immediate alertness. His mind quickly processed that it wasn’t a sound his mother made. Then Castiel realized he was not lying inside his little cottage.

His wings tensed up. Panic surged inside Castiel until memories swept down on him.

He was not dreaming it. Castiel did find a friend and got to visit cool places. Everything happened just yesterday.

Castiel turned, drawing his breath when his sleepy blue eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and fell on the figure of a sleeping Dean Winchester.

Heat crept up his neck. Castiel had never been so physically close to another person beside Naomi and Nan before. Dean’s soft breathing and the warmth emanating from his body was comfortable, exciting, and disturbing at the same time. Castiel’s heart fluttered.

Yesterday Dean and his father John had taken Castiel to a diner with pretty neon signs. Castiel got to enjoy the tastiest foods he had ever eaten and brought him to their house. Their house looked just like the houses illustrated in books. Castiel recalled excitement after excitement, from riding a car, eating at a diner, seeing so many people, and entering a house from his dream. He was afraid he couldn’t mentally take all the emotions in.

The best part was probably Dean Winchester. He was a boy around Castiel’s age, and he was officially Castiel’s very first friend. John had let Castiel to stay in Dean’s room for the night. They had to share a bed, but Dean didn’t seem to mind.

The biggest problem was the clothes. Dean offered his clothes for change, but Castiel said he couldn’t wear the t-shirt unless Castiel was allowed to cut the back of the fabric so his wings could go through. Dean gave him a strange look and kept asking Castiel to take off his wings. Dean had been quite insistent about this ever since they were in the diner because Castiel took too much space on the seat they shared together, but Castiel only repeated that he couldn’t do that. Their little argument had been drawing people’s attention, although they didn’t do anything to interrupt them. Then again, some people turned heads toward them the moment Castiel stepped into the diner, but Castiel was too excited to care.

Castiel just couldn’t wrap around the fact that Dean refused to buy the story that he was born with these wings and that he couldn’t just wear his wings on and off like a sort of clothes.

Dean eventually gave up, saying the clothes belonged to Castiel now and he could do whatever he wanted with them, so Castiel cut them with a pair of scissors. Dean was frowning as he watched Castiel cut them, a smile curved on his lips. Castiel wasn’t sure if it was amused or sarcastic. After that, they were able to set that topic aside and talk about many other things. Time just flew by and it was suddenly past midnight.

Then Castiel fell asleep because he was too tired. Now that he was awake, Dean was sleeping soundly beside him, and Castiel froze. Should he sleep again, or wake up Dean? Castiel could tell it was already morning, even though it was dark and cloudy outside. Naomi and Nan were early risers, and Castiel used to rise along with them. Castiel found himself fidgeting. This wasn’t his home, and he had never visited anyone’s home before. Shouldn’t he wait for the owner to wake up? Would wandering around be impolite?

Lying down on bed and facing Dean made him nervous, so Castiel turned his back against the other boy. He carefully folded his wings so they were mostly wrapping around Castiel’s body and not covering Dean’s face. He drew a breath, wondering what he should do while waiting for the household to wake up.

A hand suddenly fell on the base of Castiel’s wings.

Castiel broke into a loud squeal.

Dean was jolted awake from his sleep, yelping in surprise. Castiel instinctively spread his wings and pushed them on Dean’s body behind him. Dean rolled away and fell off the bed, groaning in pain.

“Oh!” Castiel exclaimed, quickly getting off the bed to approach Dean. “I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to… it’s just… that part of my wings is… uh, sensitive.”

Dean was still groaning in pain. Panic started to build up in Castiel. “Dean, are you okay? Did I hurt you that badly?” Castiel reached a hand toward him, but Dean suddenly smiled.

“Nah.” Dean said, “I was playing around. But you really pushed me hard and off the bed, Cas.”

“Dean!” Castiel pulled his hand back, “That is… not funny.”

“You suddenly squealing like a fangirl wasn’t funny either.” Dean stood up.

“T-that was…” Castiel blushed, “because you touched my—“

The door burst open. “What’s going on in here?” It was Mary, Dean’s mother, standing by the door.

“Nothing, Mom.” Dean said, right at the same time when Castiel said, “Nothing, Mrs. Winchester.”

“Okay.” Mary said, her eyes squinting. She looked around the room as if to find anything suspicious. “Come downstairs when you’re ready. I’m making breakfast.”

“Yes, Mrs. Winchester.” Castiel said. Mary smiled and left the boys alone.

“So Cas,” Dean gave more clothes for Castiel to change, “your wings are real.”

Finally. “I’ve told you again… and again.” Castiel sighed.

“Well, you moved them naturally without touching. Even batteries can’t do that, can they? Maybe some fancy technology? You hide the controller somewhere?” Dean chuckled. Castiel did not. Dean cleared his throat. “Okay, one more thing before I believe you.”

“What now?”

Dean moved behind Castiel, examining his dark wings. “May I touch them?”

“Sure.” Castiel said, “But the base is very sensitive. I prefer you not touching it.”

“The base? You mean the point where they’re attached to your back?”

“Yes.”

“Shoot. That’s where I need to see to make sure they’re real.”

Castiel held the urge to roll his eyes. “Okay, you may see it but don’t touch it.” He stretched both wings to the side, giving space for Dean to look in the middle.

“Wow.” Dean was breathing near the back of Castiel’s neck. Castiel felt a strange tingling on his skin. “Your skin… looks like it’s stretched out and goes dark as it becomes a pair of wings.” Dean said, “I have never seen anything like this before. This can’t be glue. Your wings are made from your skin!”

“Erm, perhaps.” Castiel shrugged. He wasn’t sure either. He was always like this ever since birth. “I thought they’re made of feathers and bones, and skin too. Anyway, you have to believe your friend when he told you they’re real, no?”

“Not always, not all the time.” Dean said, still in awe. “Friends can be wrong too. Wow, this is even more awesome than I initially thought!”

Castiel couldn’t help smiling. “Now you believe me.” He scooted away from Dean, then began to change his clothes.

“Whoa, Mom said don’t change clothes in front of people but you’re bold, Cas.”

“Huh?” Castiel tilted his head. He was used to being naked in front of Naomi or Nan. He was born naked in front of them, after all.

“Don’t mind me.” Dean grinned, removing his pajamas.

“Mm, okay.” Castiel said.

When they were both changed and ready, Dean opened the door for Castiel. “After you, angel.”

 

\--

“I’m sorry, Castiel. We tried, but…” Mary looked apologetic as the family sat together at the table for breakfast, “we couldn’t find your mother’s name anywhere. Nobody in town seems to know her. Do you perhaps know if she has another name other than Naomi Novak?”

“No.” Castiel muttered, trying to swallow his disappointment. “Mom’s name is Naomi Novak. Nothing more.”

“I believe you, Castiel. I just want to make sure.” Mary gently placed her hand over Castiel’s. “We are going to find her, okay?”

“Guess what, Castiel, we are going to take you to the woods today.” John said, “It was too late yesterday, so it might be dangerous for us to go. You remember the area around your cottage, right?”

Castiel nodded enthusiastically. As much as he loved the new experiences and meeting the Winchester family, he really missed Naomi and Nan. He wanted to go home, to the arms of his mother.

“I’m curious. We went to the woods often. You can say I really know my way around that place, but I’ve never seen a cottage like you described.” John continued as he cut his eggs.

“It’s really there.” Castiel said, his throat suddenly choked with sadness. “I was being bad yesterday. Mom said not to go over the fence, but I was too curious so I breached it. Then I wandered around and couldn’t find my way home anymore.”

“Shouldn’t be far.” Mary’s voice was soothing, almost like Naomi’s. “Don’t worry.”

“Your wings are cool today too!” Little Sam exclaimed over his plate of food, pointing his spoon at Castiel. He was Dean’s little brother. Mary said Sam was only four years old. Castiel thought the little boy was adorable. Sam was also the most enthusiastic when he laid eyes on Castiel’s black wings. “We are going to the woods?”

“Not you, Sam. You will stay with Mom.” Mary ruffled her son’s hair.

Castiel noticed that her finger was wrapped in a bandage. “Mrs. Winchester, what happened to your finger?”

“Oh, just a cut. I was clumsy when cooking.” Mary smiled, brushing Sam’s hair with her fingers. “Thank you for showing your concern, Castiel.”

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Castiel asked, “May I see it?”

“My wound? Oh, don’t worry about it!” Mary laughed, “You’re a good boy—“

“I can fix it!” Castiel grinned, “I do this all the time for Mom and aunt Nan.”

“Castiel,” Mary’s voice softened, “I am alright. It’s already fixed. Once I release this bandage, my finger would be as good as new.”

“But how long will it take?” Castiel insisted.

“Not long. Cas—“

Castiel stretched a hand. “I can fix it right now. It’s the least I can do.”

A deep frown formed over Mary and John’s forehead. They exchanged glances before Mary released a sigh and fumbled with her bandage. “It looks a little nasty but trust me, it hurts less than it looks.”

Dean scooted over, curiosity sparked in his beautiful green eyes.

“Here.” Mary released her bandage and showed a deep cut on her finger.

Castiel wrapped his tiny fingers around Mary’s wound. When he slowly released his fingers, the cut had gone completely. There was not even a trace of blood or anything like her finger had ever been wounded.

The room fell in dead silence. Sam was the first to break the atmosphere. “Mom’s finger is healed!”

Castiel looked at the other three people in the room, confused. They were staring back and forth at Castiel and Mary’s finger, jaws dropping the entire time.

“Wow.” Dean was next to react, “What are you—Super-angel?”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” John muttered.

“John!” Mary exclaimed.

“Oh shut up,” John was half-laughing, although he seemed more bewildered than amused. “What the hell just happened?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Castiel asked nervously, “I fix Mom and aunt Nan all the time.” Naomi and Nan never reacted this way. They certainly never swore.

“No, no.” Mary shook her head, “Nothing wrong. Just… extraordinary.”

“Really?” That sounded pleasing. Castiel couldn’t help feeling a surge of pride.

“Mom, Dad,” Dean was grinning widely. He seemed almost as proud as Castiel, “His wings are real too! I checked, they are certainly not costumes.”

“Oh, no way.” John stood up, rubbing his forehead.

“Enough, John.” Mary warned him. She turned to Castiel, but her body went rigid. “Thank you so much, Castiel. That was… kind of you.”

Castiel nodded, unsure if John and Mary liked what he had done.

“John, I’ll have to go to the market.” Mary stood up, “But we need to talk first.”

“The market.” Castiel parroted, “Aunt Nan!” He exclaimed, “Aunt Nan usually goes to the market. Maybe I can meet her there, then she can take me home to Mom!”

Mary fell silent for a moment. “Castiel,” she began, “Why don’t you play with Dean for a while, then I will tell you if you can go to the market with me, okay?”

“Okay.” Castiel nodded. He thought Mary would be as enthusiastic, but she seemed wary. She didn’t confirm if he could go or not. Was it because he fixed her? Castiel couldn’t imagine why it would be bad. Naomi always praised him.

“Dean, go take Castiel upstairs with you. Your Dad and I will need a moment to talk.” Mary said, “I’ll come to see you soon.”

“Let’s go, Cas.” Dean stood up and took Castiel’s hand, giving a gentle squeeze that comforted Castiel from his nervousness. “I’ll show you some very cool movies.”

 

\--

The movies were a blast. They didn’t watch the entirety of them, of course. Dean pretty much just explained the summaries, but what struck Castiel the most was the fact that the television had all these pictures actually moving. He only saw a TV from picture books, which didn’t do justice in illustrating how the TV worked. It was like a moving picture book, only better.

“This is funny.” Dean commented, “You’re amazed by a TV and we’re amazed by you. Really Cas, _what_ are you?”

“I’m Castiel.” Castiel said, “I don’t know what am I beside myself. A human?”

“Doesn’t look like typical human.”

There were knocks on the door. Dean lowered the TV volume.

“Castiel?” Mary opened the door, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

Castiel obediently walked out to face Mary.

“We are going to take you to the market, Castiel.” Mary gave a small smile, “However.”

Castiel gulped. Maybe he really did something wrong.

“There are rules.” Mary continued, “Strict rules you will have to follow. If you fail to follow these rules, we will take you back here immediately.”

“Okay.” Castiel braced himself.

“First, if anybody asks, tell them your wings are costume for Halloween.”

Castiel frowned, but nodded.

“Second, do not heal anybody. No matter what you see. Like you did to me? That is a big no-no.”

Castiel opened his mouth to question why, but swallowed his words inside.

“Third, do not move your wings around. Let them stay idle. Like they are fake. Pretend your wings are fake.”

“I understand, Mrs. Winchester.” Castiel knew he was different, but these rules made him wonder if he was more different than he thought.

“Smart boy. Can you make sure you will follow these rules?”

“I can and I will.”

“Promise me.” Mary held out her pinky finger. Castiel knew this small tradition. He hooked his tiny pinky finger against Mary’s bigger one.

“I promise.”

“Good boy.” Mary’s smile was radiating with warmth now. Castiel knew he wouldn’t be in trouble as long as he followed these rules. He smiled back.

“Time to ride on Baby?” Dean walked out of the room, grinning at Castiel. “To the market?”

“Baby?” Castiel blinked, “You mean Sam?”

Dean laughed. “No. I mean our car!”

Castiel’s lips curled into a tiny smile. People could be really weird sometimes.


End file.
